


Broken

by FluffyPancakes151



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Knock Out abuse, Knock Out gets hurt, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, looots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyPancakes151/pseuds/FluffyPancakes151
Summary: Megatron has had enough of Knock Out's constant failures and decides to get rid of the medic once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst. And I love Knock Out. So.... this happened. I'm so sorry KO!

Knock Out growled in aggravation as he shoved his servos under the stream of cleaning solvent to wash off the stray energon. Another tussle with the Autobots and another relic he had failed to secure. Megatron would not be pleased. But at the moment, the red medic realized that in truth he couldn't care less. 

His finish was a mess. Dents and scratches littered every inch of his armor and there was a nasty gash in his side where the two wheeler had slashed at him. It was patched temporarily. And instead of fixing all that damage, he was forced to attend to the Vehicons who weren't even that injured! 

Sighing, he was about to reach for his buffer and a can of wax when the doors to the medbay hissed open. "What now?!" He snapped in supreme irritation as he turned around to face his unwanted guest only to swallow whatever he was going to say when he realized who it was. 

Dreadwing. But what did the decepticon second in command want with him? From what he could see, the blue seeker hadn't suffered any kind of injury, so what was he doing here? 

"Good evening, doctor." The seeker greeted politely, despite Knock Out's rather rude exclamation. "Our Lord wishes to speak to you before he retires for the night." 

Instantly suspicious, the red medic searched the golden faceplates, but they were emotionless and gave nothing away. Megatron wanted to speak to him? Great, all he needed was to listen to another boring (and mildly disturbing) monologue and then this day would officially be slag. But why did he have an inkling feeling that something was wrong?

"Doctor?" The seeker's voice snapped Knock Out from his thoughts and he looked up at Dreadwing, who was still waiting for an answer. 

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few kliks. I just need to clean up here." The red medic scowled at him, hoping that Dreadwing would get the hint and leave. And he did. 

The moment the doors shut behind the blue seeker's back, Knock Out let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding till now. His optics scanned the medbay. Unfortunately everything was in it's place. His tools were pristine and neatly stacked in their drawers, the surface of the medical berths and counters were void of any energon and he'd finished his report on the Vehicons a long time ago. Well scrap, there was nothing he could use as an excuse to skip out on the meeting with his lord and master.

Sighing, he turned the lights off and locked the medbay doors for the night before making his way to the bridge. As he walked through the corridors, he couldn't help but notice the eerie quiet that had suddenly fallen over the warship. Sure, most of the troops would be in their quarters by now, but there were always a few who would take longer and stay up late to gossip or play whatever game they had picked up from the humans. But today there was nothing. Not one sound. It was... unsettling.

'Oh, this can't be good.' Knock Out thought as he stopped in front of door leading to the bridge. Steeling himself for the coming confrontation he entered the room.

Megatron was standing in his usual place, his back to the doors and didn't even seem to notice when the medic walked in. Soundwave looked up from where he was working on the Iacon database, but once he acknowledged Knock Out's presence he went back to work. 

Knock Out felt his lines run cold when he noticed that besides them, there was no one else on the bridge. Oh, this was definitely not good. Shaking his helm, he held himself a little straighter and tried to regain his usual arrogant stride as he approached his leader, pushing his growing fear away.

"My liege.." He spoke, sinking to one knee. He didn't dare lift his helm even as Megatron turned to face him. The tapping sound of digits against keyboard stopped, signaling that Soundwave had also turned towards him, no doubt to record the medic's humiliation. The fragger.

"Knock Out. I see you have failed to secure another relic." Megatron sounded.. calm. Too calm. Scrap, scrap, scrap.

"M-my liege.." Knock Out stuttered, not daring to budge from where he was kneeling on the floor. He was about to say something, anything in his defense, but the silver mech didn't give him that chance.

A heavy blow landed on his helm, sending him to the floor. Groaning, Knock Out attempted to haul himself up, but another hit, this time to his spinal struts, sent him down again. 

The red medic cried out as his master's pede came crashing down again on his already damaged spine, pinning him to the bridge's cold floor. He struggled weakly under it, his servos grasping at the unforgiving metal in a pathetic attempt to alleviate the pressure, but it was all in vain.

Clawed servos tore into his back, shredding his tires and tearing away the points with which they had been attached, Knock Out screaming helplessly in pain as coolant tears streamed down his faceplate. 

He felt himself being hauled up and slammed against the wall. He was begging now. Another cry was ripped from his throats as Megatron's sword pierced his shoulder and sank into the wall behind him. 

Knock Out felt his plating giving away beneath Megatron's servos, but could do little more than writhe and wail in agony. Energon poured from his multiple wounds, dripping down his frame and pooling under him. Scrap, was all of that his?

Suddenly he was no longer pinned to the wall. His vents labored, his body writhed in agony as he lay in a pool of his own energon. He could barely see through the warnings, alerts and coolant tears.

"Pathetic, Knock Out" The voice cut like a laser through the haze of sounds and colors. He couldn't talk, couldn't think. All he felt was agony. It became his world, his whole purpose. 

Megatron snarled as the mech beneath him screamed and begged for mercy. Mercy that he knew his lord would never show.

Since Breakdown's death, Knock Out had left a string of failures that were a great blow to the Decepticon cause. A blow he would now pay for, with his life.

The Decepticon warlord sneered as he dragged the medic up by the injured shoulder plate, slamming him against the wall and eliciting a hoarse shriek. His blood red eyes narrowed to angry slits as he surveyed the broken form of the once beautiful Chief Medical Officer.

His plating was either crushed or dented, one arm hung at an odd angle while the other was crushed and broken until it was a bleeding mess of wires and plating. His right leg was torn at the knee while the other was twisted and torn up. Deep gashes littered every inch of Knock Out's armor, but Megatron wasn't done yet. No, before he disposed of this pathetic excuse for a cybetronian, he'd have his fun one last time.

Pressing close, being extra careful to apply pressure on Knock Out's worst torso injuries to cause more excruciating pain to lace through the red mech's systems, the servo grasping the medic' shoulder slid lower. It clawed and tore at Knock Out's chest plates, ripping them in order to make it's way to the smaller mech's spark chamber, while the other servo tore away the CMO's interface panel.

His already dim optics widening in horror, Knock Out let out fresh screams of protest, writhing and thrashing in Megatron's grip. He felt huge claws slide deep into his dry valve, clawing and tearing the sensitive walls. 

The Decepticon leader's other servo was assaulting his spark in a similar manner, roughly pulling at the metal covering the medic' spark.

Knock Out's screams echoed across the vast room, his optics were shut and a copious amount of lubricant was dripping down his face. But nothing could prepare him for the suffering he felt when Megatron's spike was thrust deep into his damaged and bleeding body.

Each thrust was accompanied by a shriek and a wail from the red decepticon. The room was filled with the cacophony of metal colliding against metal and shrill cries of pain and suffering. 

After what felt like an eternity, the medic's broken and bleeding body slumped to the floor, going into emergency stasis.

The Decepticon leader sneered as he stepped over the CMO's crumpled form, making his way off the bridge. His third in command approached, obviously waiting to be instructed on what to do with the dying medic.

"Dispose of him." Megatron growled as he left the bridge.

///////////////////////

"Well, that's odd." Ratchet remarked as he typed away on the handmade computer console, bringing up ,the signal to full screen. He heard the familiar heavy pedesteps approaching and turned to face his long time friend and leader.

"What is it, old friend?" Optimus Prime asked as he looked down at the red and white medic. Everyone else who was currently in the base looked up from whatever they were doing as well, interested in what was going on.

The Autobot medic gestured to the screen. "I've picked up a Cybertronian energy signal, but it's very weak. Whoever' out there is badly wounded."

Bulkhead snorted as he looked up from where he was watching Miko and Jack battle it out on their game controls while Raf was checking something on his laptop, no doubt making sure that no photos of the Autobots were present on any websites.

"It's definitely not Wheeljack, he just sent me a comm message. It's probably Screamer again, he'll be fine" The wrecker said, looking at the screen that was currently displaying the signature Ratchet had detected.

"The signature is fading fast, which means that whoever's out there is bleeding out. If we are to save his life we have to go. Now." His medical coding kicking in, Ratchet turned to the Autobot leader, concern present on his faceplate.

Optimus nodded, moving to the ground bridge controls, typing in the coordinates with amazing speed, the green and white vortex powering to life.

Ratchet soon came hurrying over, his medical kit held in one servo as he rushed into the portal. Before following the medic, the Prime turned to address the wrecker. "Bulkhead, you shall remain here with the children. Arced and Bumblebee will be here shortly. I ask you to inform them of the recent development and make sure they don't attack if we return with the Decepticon."

After receiving a curt nod from the green bruiser, Optimus turned and ran through the ground bridge, the vortex powering down behind him. 

Bulkhead let out a sigh as he turned back to the human children. While he didn't like the idea of helping a 'con after all the pain his faction had inflicted upon the Autobots, it wasn't his call to make.

//////////////////////

As the two Autobots stepped out of the swirling portal, they found themselves in a mountainous region that was apparently called the Altai Mountains.

Ignoring the beautiful night scenery before him, the red and white Autobot medic activated his scanner, searching for the Cybertronian emitting the energy signature he'd detected.

"This way!" Ratchet said as he immediately set off, his pace somewhere between a sprint and a full run, being closely followed by Optimus.

Suddenly Ratchet skidded to a halt, his E.M field flaring with horror and concern as he took in the sight before him.

There, lying before him was none other than the infamous Decepticon CMO. But he was hardly recognizable, lying in a pool of his own life blood with snow and dirt sticking to his armor. Knock Out's red plating was dented and torn and soaked in spilt energon, some deep gashes just barely showing, the dried azure liquid glinting in the moonlight.

Immediately Ratchet rushed over, gently rolling the 'con onto his back and gasping at what he saw. Knock Out's chest plates were ripped and shredded. His spark chamber looked like it had been rent open and the swiftly fading light of his spark clearly showed through the gap in his armor. 

Ratchet felt Optimus presence as the larger mech kneeled next to him, his blue optics filled with concern and worry as he looked down at the dying mech. "Ratchet, what do you need?"

"We've got to get him back to my medical bay. I can't help him here." Locking his gaze with the Prime, his voice became firm. "We have to act quickly or he dies."

Nodding, the red and blue mech gingerly scooped up the broken form into his arms, ruptured energon lines and wires spilling between his digits as he desperately attempted to keep them in place.

Once the ground bridge portal powered up, he rushed through it, Knock Out cradled to his chest and with the Autobot medic hot on his heels.

"Out of the way! NOW!" Ratchet barked as he quickly began setting up various monitors in the small room they were using for a medical bay, gesturing to Optimus to settle the wounded decepticon on one of the nearest berths.

Gently depositing his cargo upon the smooth surface, the larger mech backed up and left Ratchet to work, but not before glancing back at Knock Out's broken form.

His expression was grim as the medbay doors slid shut behind him. Whatever Team Prime had expected, it definitely wasn't this. Though none of them particularly liked Knock Out ( his attempts to offline each of them on multiple occasions certainly didn't help), they had been shocked to see him in such a condition. 

Arcee and Bulkhead looked the calmest out of the whole group, their expressions grim. The two wheeler had her servos crossed over her chest plate, her whole frame was held tense. Bumblebee let out a sad whirr while Smokescreen and the kids all shared the same horrified expression.

Tense silence fell upon the group as they waited. No one dared to say anything, even Miko was silent. 

The first to break the silence was Raf. His voice was quiet and barely audible as he addressed the Autobot leader. "Who would do such a thing?.."

Optimus felt his servos curl into fists, just barely shaking as his optics narrowed in cold fury, just barely stopping himself from spitting out the name like a foul curse.

"Megatron."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm so lazy omg. Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

He was lying on something soft, pleasant. He could feel himself sprawled on whatever softness cushioned him. His optics cracked open weakly and were met with a white light, but it wasn't sharp. The whiteness that surrounded him was as soft and pleasant as what he was lying on.

But he couldn't move. He was too weak. Turning his helm away, a low sound, something between a keen and a groan, escaping his vocalizer. 

He tried to remember what happened, realize where he was, but he couldn't. Too weak, too weak. He managed to curl his servo into a fist as his frame began to shake. 

A servo gently slid over his palm, uncurling his digits. Thick fingers laced between thin sharp ones, a large palm eclipsing his smaller one. Another servo came up to soothingly caress the side of his helm, sliding over his helm finals and brushing against his pointed auidials in a wholly calming motion.

Knock Out gasped. The touch.. Familiar, so achingly familiar. His optics cracked open again, meeting a blurry mix of blue, silver and orange. Breakdown. A soft sigh escaped him when the servos slid over his frame. 

The soft caresses of those familiar digits were soothing against his frame. Starting at his wrists, they moved over his arms and shoulders and then his chest plate and sides, thumbs tracing the lines of his abdominal plating.

Knock Out drank in the tender touch, the gentleness and kindness Breakdown had always treated him with. Only now he realized how much he'd missed and longed to feel it again.

His optics closed, a soft smile appearing on his faceplate for the first time in many months. The medic leaned into the touch, his servos coming up to weakly grab at those familiar shoulders as if the mech they belonged to was his lifeline.

He felt Breakdown's smile as the large mech bowed his helm to nuzzle softly at Knock Out's audial fin. A soft breath passed over his cheek plate before his mouth was claimed in a firm, but gentle kiss. Knock Out's audials twitched at the playful flick of a glossa against his lips. His mouth opened, allowing the sweet intrusion, relishing the taste he'd feared he'd lost forever. 

Knock Out's hold tightened, a small whimper tearing out of his throat. 

"Shhhh, it's ok Knock Out."

That voice. The one he'd thought he would never hear again. His optics prickled, beads of lubricant spilling from beneath closed optics as Breakdown eased from the kiss, his servos moving over the smaller frame in reassuring caresses. "Breakdown.."

"I'm here." His partner's hands came up to curl over his back, pressing the medic closer. They held steady when Knock Out began to sob. "I've got you."

Knock Out's optics opened again, drinking in the familiar contours of the mech's face even through the tears and static scrolling through his vision. His claws were raking shallow grooves in the blue metal, but neither of them paid any attention to the minor damage. Knock Out swallowed, neck cables flexing as he whispered between soft sobs. "I missed you.."

Breakdown sat up, cradling the smaller mech to his chest and allowing Knock Out to latch onto his large chest, his helm pressing against the medic's. "I know," He whispered, "I know.."

Gradually, Knock Out's sobs faded and he was only a trembling mass in his conjux's servos, but even the trembles soon disappeared. 

Knock Out sighed happily, his cheek coming to rest against the familiar chest plate. "We can stay like this forever."

"No... not yet." 

Red optics snapped open as the medic's frame shifted, sitting up now in Breakdown's hold. They searched that orange faceplate and yellow optics for any sign of deceit or mischief in desperation.

"B-but... I'm dead... I died, I-" 

"No, you didn't die, Knock Out."

Knock Out's lips trembled as he fought for composure, digits clinging at what he believed to be - wanted to be true so that it would never ever come to an end. 

Megatron wouldn't go through the trouble of searching for a medic to repair him. He wanted Knock Out dead. As did most of the decepticons. So who would..

"The Autobots.." The two words were growled out, his clawed servos curling into fists. Breakdown pressed him closer, his presence a soothing balm that rippled through him, calming him.

"I don't want to go.." Knock Out whispered, clinging even more desperately to Breakdown. Indeed, why would he go back? All the war had brought him was pain and suffering. All that scheming and planning, fighting and backstabbing.. What good did it ever bring him? It took his conjux away.. And now that he was so close to being with him again.. "I don't want to go back" 

"You can't stay here, you have to. There's more for you to do yet." One of the mech's servos came up to caress Knock Out's cheek in a wholly soothing motion when the red medic turned away and spoke, his voice meek with resignation.

"Do I have to go now?"

"Not yet, but soon." Their lips met again, indulging in another deep kiss. 

"Don't worry, Knock Out. I'll be here waiting for you when your time comes."

 

Ratchet was sitting quietly on the box that served as a makeshift chair he'd pushed over to sit by Knock Out's berth. Night had fallen over the base, the kids had been taken to their homes and Team Prime had also decided to retire to their respective rooms. All except one.

The Autobot medic's optics would scan the smaller mech's form and occasionally shift towards the monitors showing Knock Out's vitals. The welds that were crisscrossing the usually smooth plating were a sharp contrast to the deep red, but that wasn't important as they were smooth and even and holding strong. The mech's sparkbeat remained weak, but steady.

The old medic sighed tiredly, slouching forward so that his elbows rested on his knees, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge. Knock Out had flatlined at one point.. it was truly a miracle that he was able to bring him back, considering the damage the red mech had taken.

"How is he?" 

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his armor at the unexpected deep rumbling voice coming from behind him. Optimus Prime was standing beside the red and white medic, his blue gaze fixed on the still form upon the berth. The medic sighed again as he sat up to lean against the wall, his servos coming to cross over his chest plate. 

"He's in critical condition, Optimus. I'm not sure if he'll survive till morning. Primes knows how he'd lived long enough to be found. His helm was dented and he has suffered a mild concussion, most likely from taking a heavy blow. His internal organs were a mess due to the multiple stab wounds, one pede was crushed, the other ended at the knee and had to be rebuilt. His arms were ripped from their respective sockets, the energon lines connecting them torn and crumpled. His whole plating was crushed and dented. But what caught my attention the most was.." Here Ratchet hesitated, glancing up at the Prime.

The larger mech noted the pause and nodded, placing a servo on the medic's shoulder, silently telling him to continue. Ratchet took a deep vent before speaking again. "I have reason to believe that Megatron.. raped him. Knock Out's interface panel was forcefully removed, spike completely crushed and his valve practically torn to shreds. His chest plate and chamber were rent open and his spark.." Ratchet looked like he was going to be sick. "That monster forcefully merged with him, Optimus! It's nothing short of a miracle that he's still alive."

"Knock Out's still alive thanks to you old friend. You rose above your hate and went to save not an enemy, but a fellow Cybertronian. I'm proud of you." The servo on the medic's shoulder squeezed gently as Optimus turned back to look at the injured mech. 

'What have you done, Megatron..' He thought sadly, stiffening when Knock Out's sparkbeat quickened for a split second, but soon relaxing again as it evened out and Ratchet's scan showed that everything was fine. 'What did he do to warrant such cruelty?'

Turning back to the Autobot medic, he spoke softly, so as not to disturb the patient. "You should go get some rest, Ratchet. I'll watch him." 

His friend looked like he was about to argue, but after a brief stare down acquiesced and left the medbay. Optimus took the now vacant spot next to the unconscious 'con, watching the monitors closely all throughout the night.

 

The next few weeks were tense. Ratchet barely ever exited the medbay anymore and had to be literally dragged away to refuel or rest. The rest of the team went on as usual, but they were quieter, not as relaxed as they once were. They were deeply unsettled by the injuries the red medic had sustained, but at the same time, Knock Out was still a decepticon. For all they knew this was an elaborate infiltration trick, though few of them actually believed that. 

Arcee was the most suspicious. Ratchet had to ban her from entering the medbay when she had started an argument and suggested to end Knock Out.

The children were banned as well. It was unclear when the injured decepticon would regain consciousness and whether he would pose a threat or not. That and Ratchet really didn't need them underfoot. Those reasons never deterred Miko from trying to get in though.

The morning after the surgery, Knock Out had awoken for a few minutes and had to be quickly sedated and restrained before his agonized thrashing opened his welds. After that he had remained unconscious. The Autobot medic had talked to Agent Fowler and he had supplied the needed parts he needed to finish the repairs.

Ratchet groaned, rubbing tiredly at his temple plates. He was getting much too old for this, it was giving him one pit of a helmache. 

Having his back turned to the red medic, he didn't notice the tremor that suddenly went through the still frame.

Knock Out cracked his optics open slowly, shuttering them as he was met with a dizzying mix of bright colors. His processor swam, he felt like he was about to purge. All of the sudden, the pain hit him. 

His back arched off the berth, a loud cry of sheer agony ripping from his throats as he frantically writhed in the restraints, sharp claws raking deep grooves in the berth's surface. Everything hurt, hot blazing pain surged through his entire system. Why hadn't it stopped? He was dead! Wasn't he? It wasn't supposed to hurt! Unless..

His thrashing became more frantic as broken sobs and pleas for mercy poured out of his vocaliser. He didn't hear Ratchet call his name, telling him that everything was going to be fine, to calm down and relax as much as he could before he hurt himself further. All he felt was the agonizing torment that had become his world.

There was a prickling sensation as a needle slid into a line, an abrupt surge as something was injected. Knock Out's optics weakly turned to focus on the red and white medic, sluggish from the powerful sedative he'd been given. He tried to stay awake, but was fighting a losing battle. His optic lids drooped as his world once again faded into nothingness. 

Ratchet steadily cycled in air through his vents as he carefully removed the needle from Knock Out's arm. To say he was worried would be an understatement. Leaning over the decepticon medic, he gently wiped away the coolant tears that were still streaming down the red mech's face.

In his barely coherent state, Knock Out had probably thought he was still on the Nemesis.. with Megatron. 

Ratchet felt sick.

There was no excuse for what the warlord had done and he felt even more animosity towards him as he checked Knock Out's wounds to see if any of them had opened up. Fortunately, none had.

Hearing a familiar set of heavy pedesteps, he looked over his shoulder plate to peer at the figure in the doorway. Ratchet shook his head at Optimus's questioning look, silently telling him that he'd explain everything later as he turned back to Knock Out, a sad look in his optics. His spark ached painfully in it's chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those wonderful comments and kudos! Enjoy the chapter.

Awareness came slowly. Knock Out weakly cracked his optics open and immediately shuttered them, nauseated by the swirling mix of bright colors and sounds. It took him a few kliks to get his bearings, but when he did, his back arched off whatever he was lying on, a small whimpering cry ripping from his shorted vocaliser.

Everything hurt, white hot pain laced through his system at every movement. Why hadn't it stopped? Where was he? Where was Breakdown?

Suddenly, there were servos on his frame, gently pushing him back down onto the berth, a low voice murmuring something his audios did not register. But the servos.. the voice.. all foreign, not Breakdowns.

His optics snapped open again, red meeting teal. It took a few moments for him to recognize the mech leaning over him. Ratchet. Which meant.. Autobots. Anger overruled pain. Because of them he couldn't be with Breakdown.

"Knock Out, you have to lay back down." Ratchet's concerned voice steadily gained clarity. But Knock Out didn't want to listen to him. 

His frame felt heavy, it was a disgusting, unwanted weight unlike the soft airy weightlessness he'd felt when he'd been with his conjux. No! He didn't want to be here, he shouldn't be here! He wanted to be with Breakdown!

He writhed in the autobot's grasp, desperately trying to get loose, to escape. He hated this place. Hated it! His frame lurched sideways and one pede caught the edge of the berth. Gathering every ounce of strength he had left in his ravaged frame, he pushed off, tearing away from Ratchet's hold and landing on the floor, with a loud, painful thud.

A scream of pure agony tore from his throat as his wounds made themselves known yet again. Some of the welds that had only started to heal split, the bright cerulean life   
blood spilling onto the floor and pooling under the injured medic.

Knock Out gasped, vents struggling for air as he tried fruitlessly to get a grip on the pain as he lay on the floor, sharp digits raking deep grooves in the metal surface. He would've lain there longer had Ratchet not come around the berth and started reaching for him again.

He lurched away, slipping in the energon under him. Bile rose up his intake and he felt like purging.

"Knock Out, calm down, I mean you no harm. Please don't move or you'll hurt yourself even more." Ratchet spoke, attempting to be calming, concern evident in his tone. The decepticon was obviously disoriented, frightened and in pain. 

Knock Out panted, his back pressed against the wall as he looked up at the autobot approaching him. Fury rose within him again."Get away from me!" He snarled, grasping for the edge of the monitor to shakily pull himself to his pedes, despite his wounds screaming in protest and slipping in the energon as he moved.

"Stop, just stop already!" Blunt digits reached for him and the decepticon medic reacted, a clawed servo blindly lashing out, making no contact.

"Don't you touch me!" He grabbed at the closest thing to him, a tray, and flung it at the older medic. Ratchet looked shocked and a little hurt, the tray was easily deflected with his forearm. "All you had to do was pull the trigger or walk away and you fragged that up!"

"I saved your life, Knock Out." The red and white medic said, cautiously taking another step to the injured mech. Energon was now leaking profusely from the split welds and if they weren't fixed soon, the decepticon medic could go into stasis lock and given his condition, Ratchet doubted he would survive that.

"You shouldn't have.." And with that statement Knock Out broke. Ratchet quickly caught him when his knees went weak and held him up to his chest, ignoring the energon staining his armor.

Coolant tears trickled down the decepticon's faceplate as the event of the past twenty four hours washed over him like a big wave. Being beaten up and raped by the monster he'd once sworn allegiance to, reuniting with his conjux only to lose him again and now find out that he was in the enemies grasp, no doubt there to be held prisoner and interrogated.

Settling the injured mech gently back on the berth, Ratchet quickly set about repairing the damaged welds, murmuring soothing words to the distraught medic. Once he was finished, Knock Out immediately curled up on the berth despite the protests of his ravaged frame, one servo holding his shoulder plate where Megatron had stabbed him with his sword and the other curling over his panel.

He heard the autobot leave, but could not bring himself to care. He didn't want to be here, alive. Not when he knew Breakdown was waiting for him. When all he had to do was die.

Suddenly something warm and soft covered his frame. A mesh blanket? He felt servos tuck it in around him, moving as gentle as possible, and he looked up at the mech who wasn't supposed to care, wasn't supposed to be helping him.

Ratchet met his gaze evenly, his teal optics clouded with pity and empathy for the red medic. Knock Out felt anger rise again, but he only turned away, his digits clutching at the blanket now. He didn't want pity, he just wanted to get away from here, he just wanted to be with Breakdown again.

There was the familiar prickling sensation of an injection, but the mech barely acknowledged it. He felt those blunt digits caress up his back once before he heard pedesteps and the door hissing closed. Knock Out didn't need to look to know that the autobot medic had left. Dim red optics roamed over the now empty medical bay, finally settling on one tray. Before he lost consciousness, he registered the assortment of scalpels and other tools glistening in the bright light.

 

Ratchet sighed, sipping quietly on his energon ration. The image of the injured mech refused to leave his processor. The fear, pain, grief and utter hopelessness he'd seen in those red optics shocked him. Never would he have thought that he'd ever see Knock Out of all mechs in that kind of state. Seeing the usually arrogant, proud and confident medic this broken, this shattered, upset him.

He was so consumed by his thoughts that he did not hear the large mech approach him.

"Ratchet?" Optimus Prime appeared by his side so abruptly, the medic was barely able to keep himself from flinching in surprise. If the larger mech noticed it, he didn't say anything. Ratchet knew without asking what his leader would ask him next.

"He's no threat to us, Optimus. He's only a danger to himself." His voice was quiet.

"Are you sure it isn't a ploy? Get a 'con on the inside? Like Makeshift."

Ratchet shook his head. " I wondered that myself, but the extent of the injuries were too grave. And Knock Out is their medic, if this is a mission, he's not a wise choice to send. And... you didn't see him today, Optimus. He... Megatron has broken him. He really wants to die."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. Both of them knew that it was one thing to be struck down in the heat of battle and another to willfully end it yourself.

Optimus nodded, a troubled gaze settling on the medbay door. "We will watch him. Do whatever we can for him."


End file.
